What the hell!
by IHEARTSEELEYJBOOTH
Summary: One Shot


I hope you enjoy this one shot I wrote while watching the snow!

I'm pregnant!

You're the father! She didn't know why she felt the need to add that qualifier.

A smile spread across his face so wide his eyes were tiny slits.

"You're pregnant! I'm going to be a father again!" His excitement was immeasurable.

"So you are happy…about this?" She gestured towards her body.

"Are you kidding! I'm ecstatic! Wait are you happy about this?"

Her smile finally breaking through, "Yes very I was worried that with our status you wouldn't be happy about it."

"How could I not be happy about it? I love you and I believe at one point in time I even had a dream about you having my baby. Come on let's go home."

She hooked her arm in his and they left to head back to his apartment. As soon as Booth opened the door for her to enter she swung around and began kissing him with all of the passion, need and desire she felt for this man. He did not disappoint and returned it with his own fire. As much as Booth wanted to make it to the bedroom, it seems Bones had other plans and they didn't make it past the front door.

"Baby we need to get up off the floor and go to bed. It won't be good to sleep on the floor tonight."

"You're right. The floor will be bad for your back. Come on let's go to bed." She rose from the floor gathering their cloths but didn't bother to put them back on. She looked over her shoulder at him and said, "Besides who said I was done with you."

Booth stood there admiring the slight sway in her hips as she walked to the bedroom.

"I'm right behind you baby!"

Laughing Bones ran the rest of the way to his bedroom. After another satisfying go around they fell asleep. Booth felt Bones getting out of bed, "Where are you going?"

"Go back to sleep Booth. I have to go to the bathroom and then I'm going to get a bottle of water. I'm coming back. I promise."

"You go to the bathroom and I'll grab us both some water. I think I need to replenish some fluids to." He said as he wiggled his eyebrow at her.

She laughed at his lame joke and continued on to the bathroom.

Booth pulled on a pair of lounge pants and went into the kitchen to get them both something to drink. While he was in the kitchen he heard someone opening his front door. He took looked to see if Bones was still in his room and then he grabbed one of his hockey sticks off of the wall. Walking slowing towards his front foyer he raised the stick when he came face to face with…

"God Seeley what in the hell are you doing? You scared me half to death."

"What am I doing? What the hell are you doing coming into my house in the middle of the night? What are you doing here Hannah?"

Swallowing hard she realized this might not have been a good idea. "I came by earlier to see you but you weren't home. Then I went by your office and no one new where you were. I just thought this would be a better time to catch you at home." Said Hannah.

"Well you can just leave and leave my key on the table on your way out." He turned to walk away when she noticed the scratches on his back.

"Seeley!" She yelled. "I made a mistake. That is why I came back. I want us to try again. I want to give you what you want. I want to marry you. I should have never left. I should have stayed and fought for us."

Before he could respond. Bones came out of the bedroom fully dressed. Booth and Hannah turned to look at her when she entered the room. "Bones where do you think your going?"

"Booth I am going back to my apartment. I think this is for the best." She went to walk by and he grabbed her and pulled her into him. He felt her stiffen in his arms and knew she heard what Hannah and said. "No you're not leaving." He wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her in place.

"Temperance? Seeley? What is going on?"

"I was wrong about so many things. One of them was telling Bones here that I had to move on. That I had to find somebody to love me. I was wrong when I started things with you over there. When I saw Bones for the first time after our separation I knew I was still in love with her. I was wrong when you showed up and I invited you to move in, then proposing. I was trying to convince myself I was over her but I wasn't. You turning me down was a blessing. It woke me up and showed me that I was trying to hard. How could I marry someone that didn't know me, someone that couldn't really be in love with me because you knew nothing about me? I couldn't be in love with you because deep down I knew nothing about you either. I settled for easy. I'm sorry Hannah but his woman here, this is who I want. I have been in love with her for years. I'm finally happy. Happier than I've ever been. You and I are not going to happen."

Booth pulled Bones even closer into his body. Holding her in place.

Sad and angry at the turn of events she lashed out at Bones. "So tell me _Bones_ how long did it take you to get Seeley in bed with you? I thought you were my friend. I overlooked the little love confession when we were together. I've tried to be a friend to you no matter how difficult you made it. I bet you jumped him the same night I called you to go to him. I can't believe this."

"Hann…" Bones cut Booth off and looked at Hannah.

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry things didn't work out between you and Booth. I have been in love for a long time. I denied it and it hurt both of us. I swore if I was given another chance that I wouldn't mess it up. That night you called me I was just a friend to Booth. I was what he needed. I put aside my own desires and wants just to be a shoulder for him to lean on, as you would say. You can accuse me of whatever you want. But let me ask you something, I listened to all of your stories from meeting Booth to having sex under the fig tree. I didn't miss the fact you thought he had someone back at home despite what he told you. You knew that he had a broken heart; you spoke of how he constantly talked about me and us. You've asked him several times before he told you about my confession if there was something going on or have gone on between but you still pursued him until you finally got him under the fig tree am I right. You put your own wants and desires of what he needed. So don't you dare stand here and accuse me of being selfish and deceitful." She stepped away from Booth and came face to face with Hannah, "I believe the only bitch here would be you. When you came to my office I told you to be sure because he would give himself to you. You said you were. He did what I expected and you flinched. YOU walked away."

"And don't ever call me Bones again."

"I told him I didn't think we were threw."

"And what he was just suppose to sit back and wait for you to make up your mind what you think you wanted?"

"You just had to make sure he didn't wait. You threw yourself at him the minute I was gone."

"Now wait a minute. Let me get something straight. Bones is a very honest person and she is not a slut. She did not throw herself at me. She was my friend when I needed one and she gave me the space I needed when I needed it. She didn't push me into anything. I don't appreciate the way you are talking to her or the things you are saying. After you left I was so wrapped up in anger about my own mistakes and I took that anger out on her. And she took it no matter how misguided she took it. Once again she showed me what a big heart she has. When I told her about you she decided to conceal her true feelings for me because she thought I was happy. When you came here she befriended you, she didn't have to do that but she did. She saved your life because she thought it would make me happy. She has always put me first before I even realized what she was doing. The only thing you've done is insult and demeaning since you broke into my house. I don't appreciate it and I want you to leave."

"Seeley, we can make this work. Let's talk about this please. I know if we talk I can make you see."

He cut her off…."There is nothing for me to see. There is nothing to talk about. We are happy and you need to move on. Good bye Hannah."

Looking at both of them one more time. She turned to walk away when but not before she left the key. Just before she opened the door she heard Booth talking to his Bones.

"I don't care what happens you are to never sacrifice yourself or us again. I lost you once and I won't lose you again. Bones its not just about us anymore, we have a little one right here, nice and snug in her mother's belly to consider. This time I will fight for my family, for you and for us. I love you Temperance Brennan."

With tears rolling down her cheeks, "I love you Seeley Booth."

As she was stepping out though the front door she could hear them kissing.

"Good bye Seeley" She whispered as she closed the door.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this one shot.


End file.
